When Your Love Begin
by Kazusaki Kuga
Summary: Orang yang berjalan bersamamu, remaja yang sudah berstatus sebagai kekasihmu itu, menggandeng tanganmu. Menatap kedua bola matamu dengan wajah datar khasnya, namun terlihat tatapannya itu melempar rasa penasaran. / Cerita ketika kau jatuh cinta pada si remaja bersurai baby blue. Ya, namanya Kuroko Tetsuya. / KurokoXReaders / Mind to RnR?


Hari masih pagi, dan lagi-lagi terdengar suara orangtuamu bertengkar di ruang makan. Kau menghembuskan nafas kesal. Itu berarti tidak ada sarapan pagi ini. Kau bergegas menuruni tangga, meninggalkan kamarmu di lantai dua. Ingin rasanya cepat-cepat menuju sekolah dan meninggalkan rumah. Dan dengan buru-buru juga kau segera ke depan dan memakai sepatumu, sama sekali tidak ingin melewati ruang makan.

"Itte kimasu!"

Oh, ada rasa menyesal saat kau mengucapkan salam. Untuk apa kau mengucapkannya, karena kau tak akan mendapat balasan apapun. Jika sudah bertengkar, mereka tidak akan mempedulikan sekitarnya, bahkan putri semata wayang mereka sendiri.

Kau kembali menghembuskan nafas kesal sambil berdiri dan meraih gagang pintu. Begitu pintu terbuka sempurna, seorang remaja bersurai _baby blue_ dengan iris yang senada dengan rambutnya sedang berdiri di depan pagar rumahmu, memantul membentuk bayangan di kedua manik indahmu.

"Ohayou, [name]-san!" sapanya, tak lupa dengan senyum tipisnya yang namun terlihat manis.

"Ohayou, Kuroko-kun!" balasmu senang.

Kalian berdua pun berjalan beriringan meninggalkan rumahmu. Dalam keheningan yang menyelimuti kalian berdua, tiba-tiba suatu kehangatan menyentuh lembut telapak tanganmu. Kau tersentak dan jantungmu seketika bekerja lebih cepat. Spontan kau memutar kepala menoleh kepadanya.

Ya, orang yang berjalan bersamamu, remaja yang sudah berstatus sebagai kekasihmu itu, menggandeng tanganmu. Menatap kedua bola matamu dengan wajah datar khasnya, namun terlihat tatapannya itu melempar rasa penasaran.

"Ada apa, Kuroko-kun?" tanyamu ikut penasaran.

"Aku yang harusnya bertanya, [name]-san. Ada apa denganmu? Wajahmu tidak terlihat ceria seperti biasanya." Ia bukannya menjawab pertanyaanmu, malah balik bertanya.

Kau hanya diam dan kembali memandang jalan di depanmu. Ragu, haruskah kau mengatakannya atau tidak. Tapi, kalau tidak kepada Kuroko Tetsuya, kepada siapa lagi kau akan bercerita untuk sekedar mengurangi beban pikiranmu.

"Ceritalah. Kita sudah berjanji untuk jujur kepada satu sama lain. Tapi, aku tidak akan memaksamu, aku akan menunggu sampai kau mau bercerita kepadaku." Kini wajah penasarannya berubah lebih lembut namun menyiratkan sedikit kekhawatiran.

Entah kenapa, memandang wajahnya yang lembut memberimu sedikit kedamaian. Tanpa sadar seulas senyum ikut tersungging di bibir mungilmu.

"Daijoubu, Kuroko-kun. Tadi pagi orangtuaku bertengkar lagi." Sebenarnya kau ingin bercerita lebih banyak, tapi entah kenapa hanya dua kalimat itu yang bisa kau ucapkan saat ini.

Tangan Kuroko yang bebas terulur mengelus lembut suraimu. Tak lupa ia juga kembali melontarkan senyum manisnya. Tanpa perlu kekasihmu itu berkata-kata, kau bisa mengerti maksud tatapan dan senyuman itu.

Dan lagi-lagi tanpa sadar, beberapa bulir air mata menggenang di pelupuk matamu. Benar, Kuroko ada di sini, disampingmu. Hanya ia yang selalu memperhatikanmu, bahkan melebihi orangtuamu sendiri.

**.**

**.**

"**When Your Love Begin" by Aragaki Kuga**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke **** Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warning : abal (maybe), typo (maybe), alur cepat (maybe), dll**

**Kuroko x OC/reader**

**Don't like don't read : )**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kau dan Kuroko tiba di sekolah kalian, SMA Seirin, dan masih bergandengan tangan. Pura-pura mengecek tas, kau pun melepas gandengan tangan Kuroko karena beberapa pasang mata mulai memandang kalian. Dan tentu saja hal itu membuatmu risih. Kemudian, kau kembali memperhatikan jalan di depanmu. Perjalanan dari gerbang menuju gedung utama sekolah membuatmu teringat sesuatu.

"Disini pertama kalinya aku bertemu Kuroko-kun," ucapmu membuka percakapan.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana bisa kau menemukanku?"

"Waktu itu hari pertama masuk sekolah." Kau mulai menerawang dengan jari telunjuk menempel pada dagumu, mengingat masa lalu.

# flashback #

"Tertarik dengan rugby?"

"Apa kau pernah main shogi?!"

"Kau harus ikut baseball kalau kau orang Jepang!"

Kau berjalan dengan susah payah diantara kerumunan, tak lupa juga berkali-kali kau dihadang manusia-manusia yang ingin merekrut anggota baru di klub mereka. Hingga buku panduan yang kau pegang kini terlipat disana-sini karena kau meremasnya terlalu kuat lantaran pelampiasan kesal.

"Kerumunan apa ini?! Aku bahkan hampir tak bisa berjalan," kau menggerutu pada dirimu sendiri. "Tiap kali melangkah ada saja anggota klub yang menghadang. Aduh!" Kekesalanmu makin memuncak ketika seseorang menginjak kakimu. Beberapa perempatan makin bermunculan di kening dan pipimu.

Dan, tiba-tiba kedua bola matamu menangkap sesosok remaja bersurai _baby blue_ yang berjalan dengan santainya dengan membaca buku. Surai biru langit yang bergoyang mengikuti irama jalan si empu membuatmu sempat berbinar mengagumi keindahan serta kedamaian yang tersirat.

"Kalau meleng, bisa-bisa anak itu menabrak salah satu dari arus deras manusia-manusia ini," komentarmu bicara sendiri. Kedua irismu terus mengekor membuntuti pemuda _baby blue_ itu.

"Ah, kau suka membaca? Bagaimana kalau masuk klub sastra?"

Ah, ada yang menawarkan klub padanya. Namun kau membelalak ketika remaja _baby blue_ itu dengan santainya terus berjalan. Sementara senpai yang menawarkan klub tadi menyodorkan brosur dan menghadang remaja lain yang berjalan dibelakang si remaja _baby blue_ yang juga membaca buku.

"Maaf, tapi ini hanya manga," jawab laki-laki itu.

"Manga juga karya sastra, kan?" balas sang senpai.

_Bagaimana bisa ia melakukannya?! Trik macam apa yang ia gunakan?!_ Kau menjerit dalam hati. _Jangan-jangan dia makhluk halus yang numpang lewat?_

Selamat dari lautan manusia, kau segera mencari kelasmu. Tiba di depan kelas yang kau cari, kelas 1-B, kau masuk dan dengan lirih mengucapkan salam. Kau berhenti sejenak mencari-cari bangku yang kosong. Dan tatapan matamu tertuju pada bangku yang terletak di sebelah serong kanan dari seorang remaja berambut merah kehitaman...dengan alis yang bercabang! _Bagaimana alis itu bisa terbelah begitu?!_ Kau kembali menjerit dalam hati.

Sambil berjalan menuju bangku yang akan menjadi milikmu, kau mengamati teman-teman sekelasmu. Dan pandanganmu bertemu dengan sosok si remaja _baby blue_ yang duduk di bangku paling pojok. _Ah, ternyata dia sekelas denganku_, ucapmu dalam hati tanpa ada curiga apapun. Gambaran biru langit musim panas yang menghiasi kedua maniknya masih terpaku pada buku yang sejak tadi dipegangnya, bergerak-gerak mengikuti rentetan kalimat yang tertulis.

"Ohayou, [name]!" seseorang dengan riang menyapamu. "Kau memperhatikan apa?"

"Ah, ohayou!" kau membalas sapaan tadi yang ternyata berasal dari teman SMPmu. "Aku hanya memandang si anak berambut biru muda itu. Kau tahu siapa namanya?" Diam-diam kau menunjuk si anak berambut biru muda yang kau maksud. Untung ia masih asyik membaca buku sehingga tidak terlalu memperhatikanmu dan juga temanmu.

"Hah? Aku baru tau ada orang di bangku itu!"

"Na-nani?!" kau kembali memandang si remaja _baby blue_ itu. _Apa dia benar-benar semacam makhluk halus? Kenapa seolah-olah hanya aku yang bisa menyadari keberadaannya? _Gumammu dalam hati.

# flashback end #

"Jahat sekali kau menganggapku makhluk halus," gerutu Kuroko padamu, namun masih setia dengan wajah _flat_nya.

"Ehehe… gomennasai. Aku baru tahu namamu saat sensei mengabsen daftar nama satu kelas. Dan butuh beberapa hari untukku menyadari bahwa ternyata kau mempunyai hawa keberadaan yang tipis," terangmu.

Beberapa detik keheningan menyelimuti kalian. Kemudian, secara tidak sengaja kau menangkap beberapa semburat merah yang tipis pada kedua pipi Kuroko.

"Kuroko-kun?" Karena heran, kau pun memanggil namanya. "Wajahmu sedikit merah, apa kau sakit?" Tanganmu terulur ingin menyentuh dahi kekasihmu. Namun, tangan Kuroko menahan tanganmu, mencegahnya terulur lebih jauh.

"Daijoubu desu. Aku… tidak sakit, kok." Kini jari telunjuknya menggaruk pipinya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. "Aku hanya penasaran… kapan pertama kali kau menyukaiku."

Kau menutup mulutmu dengan satu tanganmu. Wajah Kuroko yang biasanya hanya dihiasi ekspresi datar, kini terlihat begitu manis dengan wajah malu-malunya. Ingin rasanya kau memeluknya sekarang juga. _Kawai~!_ Jeritmu dalam hati.

"Pertama kali aku jatuh cinta dengan Kuroko-kun, saat itu ketika Kuroko-kun baru bergabung dengan klub basket." Bersamaan dengan tibanya kalian berdua di kelas, kau kembali menerawang.

# flashback #

Apel pagi akan dimulai beberapa menit lagi, namun kau masih asyik berbincang dengan teman sekelasmu.

"Kelas 1 B, nomor 5, Kagami Taiga. Aku akan mengalahkan Kiseki no Sedai, dan menjadi pemain terbaik di Jepang!"

Dan sebuah teriakan dari atap sekolah membuatmu serta semua murid terkejut dan spontan mendongak ke atas.

"Eh?! Bukankah itu Kagami-kun? Teman sekelas kita, kan?" ujar teman sekelasmu. "Dari klub basket, ya?"

Alih-alih menjawab temanmu, kedua bola matamu menangkap sekelebat surai _baby blue_ yang bergoyang-goyang diterpa angin. _Kuroko-kun juga ikut klub basket?_ Kau hanya bertanya dalam hati.

Sambil terus mendongak mendengar penuturan para anggota baru klub basket, kau menunggu giliran si Kuroko. Dan akhirnya ketika remaja bersurai biru langit itu mendekati garis pembatas, kau terheran-heran karena Kuroko membawa sebuah pengeras suara.

"Pengeras suara? Memangnya ia tak bisa berteriak seperti yang lain?" tanyamu, namun pertanyaan itu lebih kau ajukan untuk dirimu sendiri.

Akan tetapi, beberapa detik kau menunggu Kuroko menarik nafas dan akan mengeluarkan suaranya, tiba-tiba semua yang ada di atas atap sana serentak menoleh ke arah belakang, tepatnya pintu masuk dan keluar atap. Dan detik berikutnya, semua anggota baru serta pelatih perempuan mereka yang tidak lain adalah senpaimu sendiri, menghilang dari sana, dan tentu saja itu membuatmu kecewa.

"Sepertinya seorang sensei memergoki mereka," ucap teman di sebelahmu.

Mendengar itu kau hanya mendengus kecil. Padahal kau begitu penasaran impian apa yang akan diteriakkannya. Tunggu, sejak kapan kau jadi peduli padanya? Namun, tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa kau benar-benar penasaran, pada impiannya, sosoknya, bahkan dirinya.

Keesokan harinya, kau datang terlalu pagi karena kabur menghindari kedua orangtuamu yang bertengkar pagi ini. Setibanya di kelas, kau terheran-heran mendengar suara berisik dari arah lapangan sekolahmu. Mengikuti rasa penasaranmu, kau merapat ke jendela untuk melihat siapa yang menimbulkan suara itu. Dan, kedua manikmu melebar bersamaan ketika sosok seorang remaja bersurai _baby blue_ yang sedang membuat suatu tulisan dengan ukuran lumayan besar di lapangan memantul di indra penglihatanmu.

"Pfft… hahaha…" tanpa sadar kau tertawa. Si remaja bermanik senada dengan surainya itu benar-benar membuatmu tertarik. Puas tertawa, kau pun kembali fokus pada tulisan yang baru saja selesai Kuroko buat.

'_Kita akan menjadi yang terbaik di Jepang_'

# flashback end #

"Dan waktu itu…" kau menggantungkan ucapanmu. Menghiraukan wajahmu yang mulai terasa panas, kau berusaha untuk melanjutkan ucapanmu tadi karena tatapan dari bola mata bulat bagaikan langit musim panas itu terus memandangmu, menunggu kelanjutan kalimat darimu.

"…a-aku juga memutuskan aku ingin me-menjadi yang terbaik untukmu."

Dan detik berikutnya, rona di wajahmu menular pada Kuroko yang berdiri di depan bangkumu.

"Sou… souka…"

Ingin rasanya tanganmu menyapu pipi kekasihmu. Namun, sebelum kau sempat melakukannya, tangan Kuroko terulur lebih dulu dan mengusap lembut suraimu.

"Arigatou, [name]-san. Aishiteiru."

Kau tersenyum. "Hai, Watashi mo, Kuroko-kun." Entah hanya perasaanmu atau kenyataan, kau merasa semburat merah di kedua pipimu makin tebal.

Dan pikiranmu kembali lagi ke masa lalu.

# flashback #

Pada tanggal 27 setiap bulan, kantin SMA Seirin menjual roti spesial dengan jumlah terbatas. Roti yang katanya bisa membuatmu sukses entah dalam masalah percintaan, klub, atau yang lainnya. Kelezatan roti isi ham Iberia ditumpuk dengan kaviar, foie gras, dan truffle dijual seharga 2800 yen.

Dan kali ini, kau ingin membelinya. Berharap kau bisa mendapatkan hati Kuroko. Meski kau tahu membeli roti spesial itu berarti masuk ke medan pertempuran, karena lautan manusia akan terbendung di kantin untuk saling berebut roti spesial tersebut.

Dan disinilah dirimu, berdiri tepat di posisi paling belakang dari kerumunan. _Gawat, aku tidak bisa lewat selangkah pun!_ Teriakmu dalam hati. Kau juga melihat Kagami, teman sekelasmu, bersama tiga orang yang juga kelas satu sedang berjuang menerobos. Mereka saja kesulitan apalagi kau!

"Anoo… sumimasen… [full name]-san?"

"Gyaa!" kau terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja Kuroko muncul di depanmu. "Ku…Kuroko-kun…"

"Apa kau juga ingin membeli roti spesial itu?"

"Ha...hai..." kau hanya reflek menjawab sambil mengangguk, heran dengan pertanyaannya.

"Kalau begitu, tunggulah disini. Aku akan membawakan untuk bagianmu juga. Bahaya kalau seorang perempuan sepertimu nekat menerobos kerumunan ini."

"Ta-tapi... Hah?!" Kau kembali terkejut karena Kuroko sudah menghilang dari hadapanmu. "Apa dia begitu suka tiba-tiba muncul dan menghilang begitu saja seperti itu?"

Karena tidak ada pilihan lain, kau pun menunggunya, masih di belakang kerumunan. Karena kalau kau pindah kau takut bisa saja Kuroko kehilangan keberadaanmu. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah roti spesial dengan aroma khas terjulur ke arahmu.

Kau pun mendongak. "Ku...Kuroko-kun, cepat sekali." Dan roti spesial itu berpindah ke tanganmu. "Arigatou... Ah, ini uangnya. Bagaimana kau bisa menerobos kerumunan ini, dengan sangat cepat?"

"Hai, dou itashimasu. Aku hanya mengikuti arus kerumunan ini." Ia tersenyum padamu. "Jaa."

"Cho-chotto..." Reflek, kau menahan Kuroko dengan memegang lengannya. _Ah, ada apa denganku? Kenapa tiba-tiba..._ pikirmu dalam hati. Namun, mata bulat _baby blue_ Kuroko yang memandangmu seolah-olah mencoba menarik kata-kata yang tersumbat di tenggorokanmu untuk dikeluarkan.

"Su...suki desu, Kuroko-kun."

Dan _baby blue_ itu melebar, bersamaan naiknya darah ke wajahmu.

"Sumimasen!" ujarmu, lalu segera berlari meninggalkannya.

_Ada apa denganku?! Apa yang baru saja terjadi?!_ Kau menjerit dalam hati sepanjang kau berlari. Merasa kau sudah jauh dari kantin, kau pun berhenti untuk mengatur nafas. Dan wajahmu kembali merona hebat mengingat kejadian beberapa menit lalu.

Hingga pulang sekolah tiba, kau berusaha menghindarinya. Kau terlalu malu untuk menatap sepasang manik _baby blue_nya. Kau segera membereskan barang-barangmu dan bermaksud segera pergi dari kelas untuk menghindari kontak dengan Kuroko. Namun, sebuah tangan yang menyentuh permukaan mejamu membuatmu batal untuk berdiri dan mendongak. Sedetik setelah kelopak matamu melebar melihat siapa si pemilik tangan, secepat kilat kau kembali menunduk.

"Matte yo, [name]-san."

Tubuhmu membeku begitu suara Kuroko menyeruak ke indra pendengaranmu. Kau masih tertunduk, masih belum berani menatap kedua bola mata indahnya.

"Kau menghindariku, setelah menyatakan perasaan padaku?"

Tubuhmu makin serasa kaku. "Gomennasai..." balasmu lirih.

Kuroko menghela nafas pelan. "Baiklah kalau kau masih tidak ingin melihatku. [name]-san masih mendengarkan itu sudah cukup."

Kau masih tak bergeming, rasa penasaran membuatmu tak ingin bergerak sesenti pun.

"Arigatou, sudah menyatakan perasaanmu," ucapnya lembut. Kau masih diam, siap menerima jawaban selanjutnya. Meski kau tak bisa melihatnya, tapi kau yakin semburat merah sedang menjalar di kedua pipimu.

"Arigatou... sudah membuat perasaanku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan, [name]-san."

Kedua matamu membulat, mencerna sebaik-baiknya ucapan Kuroko barusan. Dengan terbata-bata kau mendongak, memberanikan menatap matanya. Dan sosokmu pun terpantul di kedua iris _baby blue_nya.

"Aishiteiru, [name]."

Kelopak matamu makin melebar. Dan detik berikutnya, Kuroko menarik tanganmu, membuatmu berdiri dari bangkumu, meraihmu, dan memelukmu. Perlakuan Kuroko membuatmu sama sekali tak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata. Kau hanya merasakan tubuhmu begitu menikmati kehangatan yang menjalar dari sang _phantom_ itu.

Selepasnya pelukan Kuroko darimu, ia memandangmu dengan wajah amat lembut, tersenyum tipis namun menyiratkan rasa bahagia. "Mulai sekarang, kau adalah kekasihku, [name]-san."

Kau masih terpaku seolah terhipnotis ketika Kuroko memajukan tubuhnya, mendekatkan wajahnya, dan menyapu lembut bibirmu. Kembali merasakan jalaran hangat, kau pun membalas kecupan itu dan reflek memejamkan mata. Beberapa detik setelah kebutuhan oksigen memperingatkan, jarak mulai terbentuk seiring terlepasnya pagutan bibir kalian.

Kuroko kembali memandangmu, masih selembut tadi. "Aku tidak berjanji bisa menjadi kekasih seperti yang kau inginkan, tapi aku akan selalu ada untukmu, [name]-san."

Dan Kuroko kembali menarikmu dalam pelukannya ketika melihat segenang air mulai menghiasi pelupuk matamu. Berusaha membuatmu agar tidak menangis, ia mengecup suraimu penuh sayang.

"Arigatou, Kuroko-kun. Watashi wa hontouni suki desu."

"Hm. Boku mo."

# flashback end #

Kau tersentak ketika sebuah tangan menyentuh keningmu.

"Kau baik-baik saja, [name]-san? Kurasa wajahmu makin memerah," ujarnya khawatir.

Kau pun memegang tangan kekasihmu, menurunkannya dari keningmu. "Daijoubu desu, Kuroko-kun." Kau tersenyum manis padanya. "Aishiteru."

Dan lagi-lagi kau menularkan semburat merah itu pada Kuroko. Kemudian ia tersenyum dan mengangguk, sebelum akhirnya menjawab penuturanmu dengan mengecup keningmu.

.

.

.

_**End/Tbc?**_

(A/N)

Pertama-tama, arigatou buat yang udah baca atau review atau fav atau follow.

Ini hanya fic iseng yang author buat untuk mengisi waktu luang. Maaf jika ada kesalahan, baik dalam alur cerita, bahasa, atau typo yang ada. Kali ini author coba bikin chara X readers, dan beginilah jadinya, mungkin agak-agak absurd dan ada sedikit OOC.

Semoga fic ini bisa menghibur readers, jaa. : )

**OMAKE**

**(Kuroko's POV)**

Bel masuk berbunyi. Aku meninggalkan bangkunya tepat setelah aku meninggalkan sebuah kecupan di keningnya. Aku hanya tertawa kecil melihat mukanya yang merah padam.

Bersamaan dengan kududukkan tubuhku di kursi, entah kenapa aku teringat waktu itu.

# flashback #

Sehari setelah teman-teman meneriakkan impiannya di atap ketika lima menit sebelum apel dimulai, aku datang pagi-pagi sekali. Cukup mengesalkan ketika giliranku tiba seorang sensei malah memergoki kami.

Aku berjalan ke tengah-tengah lapangan dengan membawa sebuah ranting kayu yang cukup besar. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu, aku mulai menggoreskan ranting yang kubawa, membentuk beberapa buah tulisan yang tak lain adalah impianku yang belum sempat kuteriakkan bersama teman-teman kemarin.

Ketika aku hampir selesai menulis huruf terakhir, aku menangkap sebuah sosok yang mengintip dari jendela kelasku. Andai saja itu bukan dia, aku pasti sudah terkejut dan lari terbirit-birit karenanya. Dia adalah [full name], orang yang kusukai. Dia juga berangkat pagi-pagi, ya?

Dengan sedikit gugup karena diperhatikan olehnya, aku menyelesaikan huruf terakhir. Setelah kurasa selesai, aku beranjak dari sana akan menuju kelasku ketika aku melihat ia tertawa. Aku terbengong-bengong. Apa yang ia tertawakan? Namun kemudian sebuah senyum tersungging di bibirku. Benar, aku suka sekali tawa itu. Sebuah tawa yang bisa membuatku ikut tersenyum.

Aku kembali memandang tulisan yang kubuat. '_Kita akan menjadi yang terbaik di Jepang_'. Kemudian kedua bola mata _baby blue_ku kembali menatap sosoknya, memantulkan bayangannya yang jauh namun jelas di mataku. Semoga aku juga bisa menjadi yang terbaik untukmu, [name]-san.


End file.
